


It's Just a Number

by iammine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammine/pseuds/iammine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is getting old, or at least he thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikes_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/gifts), [Mikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey/gifts).



> This is for the Lump of Coul challenge for Mikey. I took your plot bunnies and this is where it went. I really hope that you like it!
> 
> Have a wonderful Holiday!

Phil Coulson slugged back another drink of water as he watched the group spar in front of him. Thor was pairing off against Steve and Clint was against Natasha. Now normally Phil would love watching them spar, especially Clint. Just watching his lover and partner move effortlessly across the floor was almost art, and well the tight exercise suit didn’t hurt either. This today however Phil was a little down. Watching the people in front of him...they were all in their prime. Peak physical condition, well-toned, muscled, quick on their feet, and well…young. For some reason today this just served to remind Phil of how old he was in comparison. Who was he kidding he knew exactly the reason, the last mission he was on, the baddie had gotten the upper hand and knocked him down, he had been winded and it had taken him a minute to get up, in his younger days he would have jumped up in an instant and went right back to fighting, now... Phil heaved a great sigh 

“If you keep scowling like that people are going to mistake you for Fury." Clint commented and took the water bottle from Phil’s hand for a drink.

"Funny"

"Aw come on, what's up? You’re sitting over here looking like you lost your best friend"

Phil shrugged “A lot on my mind I guess"

"Wanna tell me about it?" 

"Mmm, maybe later. Not here"

"No time like the present, let’s find someplace more private. Besides I know you, you're just trying to give me a chance to forget about the conversation. No fair using my forgetfulness against me!" Clint gave a wink so show he was only kidding and grabbed a towel.

"What about Natasha?" Phil asked and gestured to the woman talking to Steve and Thor across the room.

"She’s done anyway, got a date with destiny...well with Sitwell anyway."

"Jasper! She will chew him up and spit him out."

"I kinda think that what he's counting on. Now come on stop stalling” Clint punctuated his words with a slap to Phil’s leg with his towel.

Phil nodded and followed Clint out of the training room and back to his office. He didn't really want to have this conversation. He couldn't help think that maybe he was holding Clint back, or at least that he would be in the future. Would Clint resent him if he had to spoon feed him in his old age? He slumped down in his chair.

"Now see you got that look again, what is up with you today?" Clint asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Would you rather be with someone else?" Phil blurted out, immediately regretting it.

Clint froze in mid stir and slowly turned around, "Say what?"

"Would you rather be with someone else?" Phil repeated with a breath, "I’m worried that you wouldn't rather be with someone more active, younger! Im- im an old man." Phil threw his hands up.

"You are not! And no I wouldn't rather be with someone else."

"I’m almost old enough to be your father Clint"

“Oh, you are not! You were not getting busy at nine years old, Give. Me. A break. Now I can see why you may feel like my father since you are you all Mr. suave and organized, “I balance my checkbook” and all that. I of course am well none of those things, but you are definitely not OLD enough to be my father." Clint crossed around the desk and propped himself on the edge of the desk. "After saying all that; are you sure you are the one who wants to be with me?"

"Of course I do, but I just don’t want to hold you back. I don’t... I’m afraid that, with all we’ve been though together you feel obligated to stay with me, even..."

"Hold hold hold, hold on a minute," Clint broke in holding up his hand to stave all further words, and stood up from the desk.

"Obligated" Clint repeated as though saying the word left a bad taste in his mouth, "obligated! What do you think your just some...person. That you... Jesus Christ Phil! Is that the way you think of ME: That you are somehow obligated to stay with me? Cause man, that's cold! I’m here; I’m with you because I love you. Because I’m in love with you, deeply distractedly...and if you think that, man I must be doing something wrong."

Phil stood up from his chair wide eyed “I didn't mean it like that, Clint, I just." Phil wiped a hand over his face "Please sit back down." Phil tugged Clint’s arm so the archer sat back on the edge of the desk.

"Go on"

"I’m no spring chicken, I’m old, and I’m getting older. You are just so much younger and I don’t want to keep you from anything or hold you back."

"The only thing you hold me back from is doing stupid things, you are great Phil you are...everything to me. And for god sakes you are not old! Damn, you are acting like I’m going to be spoon feeding you mush tomorrow."

Phil leaned against the desk propping his chin on his hand, "will you feed me mush when I’m an old man with no teeth?” he smirked.

Clint smiled and scooted forward so he was straddling Phil’s legs, "yes I will still need you and still feed you when you are sixty-four. Although knowing you, you’ll be out running me then."

Phil gave a more genuine smile then, “I just…” before he could finish the statement Clint leaned forward and grabbed a hold of his ears gently. 

“Stop, just stop; you are not old and I love you for you. We are all getting older and we will all be there for each other in our old age. Just think of it Tony going around with a walker trying to hit on the young nurses, Thor and Natasha shocking each other with static electricity… It’ll be great.”

Phil leaned forward and kissed Clint lovingly. “Thank you”

“No probs, it is really really rare that you freak out about something. I’m just glad I can be there to talk you down like you do with me.” Clint replied looking into Phil’s eyes.

“I wouldn’t really call it a freak out”

“I was so a freak out…”

“Ok fine maybe a small freak out.”

“It was an epic freak out.”

Phil scoffed exasperatedly and gave Clint a little push to the shoulder. Clint just laughed and leaned back a little taking the sight of his lover and partner in.

“You know we have some free time at the moment, what will we ever do with it?” Clint asked suggestively arching an eyebrow.

“Paperwork?” Phil replied with an innocent face.

Clint just shook his head and sank to his knees in front of Phil, unbuttoning the agent’s pants and drawing the zipper down slowly. “Not exactly what I had in mind.”

As his lover set to showing him just how much he was wanted and loved, Phil sighed a contented sigh this time. Maybe Clint was right after all age is just a number.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if in this challenge it was allowed to be NC17 or racy so I left it there. Happy reading.


End file.
